A typical tire pump or tire pressure gauge is pressed onto the valve stem of a tire to detect pressure inside the tire. A conventional tire pump mainly includes an air-filled nozzle, a pressure gauge and an intake controller connected with an air compressor. A user can input high-pressure air generated by the air compressor through the valve stem into the tire by controlling the intake controller and measuring the pressure inside the tire by disposing the pressure gauge along the same channel as the valve steam. However, since it is hard to inflate the tire to a proper pressure (that is, the tire is easily overinflated or underinflated), it is often necessary to interatively decrease or increase the pressure inside the tire to obtain the proper pressure, which is inconvenient and increases the possibility of improperly inflating the tire such that driving is made hazardous.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 578706 discloses a tire pressure sensor disposed directly inside a tire. Though it is convenient for the tire pressure sensor to detect the pressure inside the tire, it is inconvenient to install or detach the tire pressure sensor. In order for the tire pressure sensor to be installed and used conveniently, the sensor is directly secured to the valve stem outside the tire. However, this makes inflating inconvenient and providing proper pressure inside the tire difficult.